As textile substrates age, their color tends to fade or yellow due to exposure to light, air, soil, and natural degradation of the fibers that comprise the substrates. To counteract this unwanted effect, laundry detergent manufacturers incorporate shading dyes into their products. The purpose of shading dyes is typically to counteract the fading and yellowing of the textile substrates by providing a blue-violet hue to the laundered fabrics, reducing the visual impact of the yellowing. There are many disclosures of shading dyes in detergents. However, formulating detergent compositions with shading dyes is challenging: not only do the compositions need to provide good product appearance, they also need to deposit the shading dyes evenly onto fabrics during the treatment step and provide consistent hue throughout the product life-cycle.